vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheena Fujibayashi
Summary Sheena Fujibayashi is a female ninja born and raised in the hidden village of Mizuho in Tethealla. When she was a little girl, she tried to make a pact with Volt, the summon spirit of lightning, but utterly failed, and caused countless of lives to be lost by Volt's wrath. Later on, she runs into a research facility in Sybak, where she meets a man-made summon spirit Corrine, who she ends up getting as her traveling companion. She was then tasked by the people of Tethealla to go to Sylvarant and assassinate the Chosen of Regeneration. Her first 2 attempts have failed, and thanks to the Chosen and her traveling companions healing her wounds from a Desian raid in the town she was in, she decided to help them out on their quest of world regeneration. She's also responsible for bringing the Chosen's group to Tethealla in order to help save the Chosen from being a vessel for the Goddess Martel. She plays a major role into the two worlds separating by forming a pact with the summon spirits from both worlds and ends up destroying a grotesque Kharlan Tree with the summon spirits. Power and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Sheena Fujibayashi Origin: Tales of Symphonia Gender: Female Age: Unknown, around her teens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Stealth Mastery, Healing, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Darkness, Ice and Lightning variety), Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Has Gnome in her disposal, who can control the gravity from two parallel worlds), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Can summon Origin, who wields these powers thanks to creating the Eternal Sword), and Absorption, Resistant to the following: Poison, Paralysis, Petrification, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Planet level (Was able to defeat Origin in battle) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Lloyd) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: High (Is capable of fighting for an extended period of time) Range: Standard Melee range, multi planetary with summons Standard Equipment: Cards Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to score pretty good grades in a high-level university) Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a klutz, but rarely in an actual battle Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Power Seal:' Sheena decreases the opponent's defense *'Mirage Seal:' Sheena decreases the opponent's accuracy. *'Serpent Seal:' Sheena decreases the opponent's evasion. *'Life Seal:' Sheena leeches health from her foes. *'Spirit Seal:' Sheena leeches magic from her foes. *'Pyre Seal:' Sheena causes an explosion which knocks the enemy back. *'Guardian Seal:' Sheena creates a forcefield to block incoming attacks. *'Demon Seal:' A more enhanced version of Pyre Seal. *'Cyclone Seal:' Sheena creates a wind cyclone underneath her opponents which knocks them down on their feet. *'Purgatory Seal:' Sheena revives a down party member. *'S. Seal: Fire:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the fire element. *'S. Seal: Water:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the water element. *'S. Seal: Wind:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the wind element. *'S. Seal: Light:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the light element. *'T. Seal: Darkness:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the darkness element. *'T. Seal: Ice:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the ice element. *'T. Seal: Lightning:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the lightning element. *'T. Seal: Earth:' Sheena imbues her attacks with the earth element. *'Summon: Water:' Sheena calls upon Undine, who summons a slew of upward water attacks, and heals her. *'Summon: Fire:' Sheena calls upon Efreet, who deals a massive explosion at the enemy, and increase her attack. *'Summon: Wind:' Sheena calls upon Sylph, who strikes with an upward wind attack, rains a series of arrows, and ends with a shield bash, all while making sheena faster. *'Summon: Light:' Sheena calls upon Luna, who rains a series of judgement lights upon the enemy, and increased Sheena's magic power. *'Summon: Darkness:' Sheena calls upon Shadow, who summons darkness upon the enemy and deals damage, which cures any ailments Sheena has. *'Summon: Ice:' Sheena calls upon Celsius, who strikes the ground ans sends large ice shards towards the enemy, increasing Sheena's accuracy in the end. *'Summon: Lightning:' Sheena calls upon Volt, who deals massive lightning strikes at the enemy's location, curing any ailments in the end. *'Summon: Origin:' Sheena summons Origin, who creates a thunder earthquake around the enemy and increases Sheena's stats. *'Summon: Birth:' Sheena summons Maxwell, who rains a deadly amount of meteors at the enemy, increasing Sheena's defense in the end. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Ninjas Category:Tales Series Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 5